


Spiritual

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the TS Chat Concrit prompt "He could not believe what he saw."
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The TS Chatzy Concrit Forum





	Spiritual

** Spiritual **

By JKlog

He could not believe what he saw.

The black jaguar was there, in the middle of the street. Nobody seemed to see it, except Jim. The animal showed him his teeth, as some kind of greeting, and then it disappeared.

He didn’t say anything to Sandburg. Not because he’d think Jim was nuts, or because he wouldn’t believe him. Just because it was something private, something between the beast and him. He would tell everything to Sandburg when the time was right. Not before.

When they returned to the loft, there was no sign of Incacha’s death. The couch and the floor had been cleaned. Thank God.

They had a light meal for dinner and then they went to sleep. It’d been a hard day.

And there it was, on the bed, the damn jaguar.

“What do you want? Sleep with me?” he asked, whispering so Blair didn’t hear him.

He didn’t expect the animal to answer, and it didn’t. It just got off the bed and walked towards the wall, going through it.

 _So, it is not material_ , thought Jim. _Spiritual._

He smiled, thinking Sandburg would be thrilled about that if only he knew.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I’m the Shaman of the Great City_ , thought Blair, smiling. The smile faded when he thought about Incacha. And about Janet. They were two powerful reasons to feel very sad.

He was lying in bed. Suddenly, he saw something like a long black tail sticking out of the wall near the door to his room. A big cat’s tail. As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. What on earth was that? He was about to get up to look at the wall closer when he heard a growl. He sat up on the bed and he could not believe what he saw.

There was a wolf in his bedroom. A beautiful wolf, but scary, nevertheless.

He wanted to shout Jim’s name, but he couldn’t. His vocal cords were paralyzed. His fear rose another notch when he saw the wolf approaching the bed.

As if it was the most normal thing, the wolf licked Blair’s hand.

_What’s happening to me?_

Then he remembered Incacha passing over the way of the shaman to him. It had to have something to do with that. He remembered having read about spirit animals. Was this wolf his spirit animal?

He looked right into the wolf’s eyes, which were very much like his own, and he saw assent. The animal was answering his question. It was his spirit animal.

The fear vanished, and he stroked the wolf’s head, tenderly.

 _A_ re you going to look after me, _Wolfie?_ Again, he saw assent.

Blair smiled. He wasn’t going to say anything to Jim about this. It was a private thing. Something between the wolf and him. Besides, Jim wouldn’t believe him. Jim didn’t like this spiritual mumbo jumbo, as he named it

So, he was a shaman, after all. _Tomorrow I’m going to read everything I can find about spirit animals, and about the passing of the way of the shaman. I wonder if Jim has a spirit animal. That tail… I wish the wolf could talk. I’d ask him about that tail._

Blair looked again in the wolf’s direction, and it wasn’t there. He lay down again and put out the bedside lamp. He fell asleep thinking about Jim and long black tails.


End file.
